The companion
by Leigh59
Summary: Tony's thoughts once he is home after his battle with Y-pestis.


_Not mine as much as I wish it were, maybe in my next life. My many thanks to WmGeorge for her undying work as my BETA_.

Just a little one shot after SWAK.

Tony thanked Tim for the ride back to his apartment. After assuring Tim that he would be fine, he watched his friend and teammate drive away. When Tim was out of sight, he turned and walked into his apartment building.

After entering his apartment, he locked the door and headed for his bathroom. He wanted a shower, even if he had showered just three hours earlier. The soap and towels had been hospital issue, and the smell lingered on him. He hated that antiseptic, sickroom smell.

After the shower, he pulled on sweatpants and a soft tee shirt. It hadn't taken long to return to feeling normal. Of course, for him normal would never be the same, not after his recent bout with the Y-Pestis bacteria. He'd won the battle this time, but he knew from his talks with Brad that in the end he'd lose the war - in the end the plague would kill him.

He padded into the kitchen for a cup of tea. That was all he wanted right now. He'd think about food later. Ducky had been kind enough to go to the market for some basics, so he was set for a few days at least.

For the moment, he just wanted to sit and relax. Not having to be checked on, prodded, and used as a pin cushion was a good start. He sipped his tea and breathed slowly, gradually tuning his subconscious to his new lung capacity.

He put his head back on the couch, closed his eyes, and listened to the silence. Yes, silence has a sound, but you have to listen carefully for it. He had become an expert at it. From the time his mother had died, to all the times he spent in various hospitals, and the times he'd been left alone as a child. Silence had become his faithful companion.

Standing, he reached for the remote, turned the TV on, and walked away. A smile graced his face as he pulled out a chair and sat at the dining table.

There was a pile of mail to sort through, and bills to be paid. He worked steadily for an hour, and then checked his e-mail. He wasn't surprised to see the triple digit number in his inbox.

After eating a sandwich and drinking a glass of juice he took a nap. Working the hours he did, he could fall asleep almost anywhere, and despite background noises.

But the silence that had become his companion would make him toss and turn, and make his sleep restless. So, he left the TV running. It didn't matter what was on, it was noise he needed. Noise he could filter out anytime.

The small clicking sound of a key turning made him open one eye and look at the door.

Gibbs walked in carrying two bags, stopped, and looked at Tony. "I brought you some food. Ducky said something light, so I got chicken and rice, with a side of seasonal vegetables."

"Thanks, boss." He stood slowly and followed Gibbs into the dining room.

Gibbs glared at the television. Some action flick was on, filling the room with the sounds of guns and explosions. "How can you relax with all that noise, DiNozzo? You should rest, you know, like Ducky told you to. Enjoy the silence Tony. You'll be back at work before you know it. You'll be wishing for some peace and quiet, then. Now turn that off so we can eat."

"Yes, Boss."

He watched as Gibbs pulled the food out of the bag. They ate without speaking, as was their wont. Tony knew Gibbs enjoyed the silence. He could get lost in it, his mind remembering things long gone. Silence had become his friend, a friend he could spend countless hours with.

Gibbs made coffee for himself and tea for Tony. They talked about the latest case, Tony adding in a few ideas and thoughts that might be helpful.

Not long after Tony finished his tea, Gibbs told him to hit the rack. "Go to bed Tony, I'm sleeping on the couch. I promised Ducky I'd stay here your first night out of the hospital. And don't even think about turning on that TV, cuz you need to sleep."

"Yes, boss." Tony nodded as he walked to his bedroom.

He lay in bed on his side and breathed rhythmically, imitating a sleeping pattern. He heard Gibbs approach the open door and stop. He knew he was being checked on, so he maintained his breathing.

When Gibbs turned and walked back to the living room, Tony rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Gibbs might welcome silence like a long lost friend and cling to it for the comfort it gave him.

Tony, however, hated his lifelong companion. Silence haunted his solitary moments and gave him no rest. That's why he drowned it out at every opportunity. He grabbed the MP3 player from his nightstand, put in the earplugs, and turned the unit on. Yeah, silence was his frequent companion, but some companions are poor company. As Old Blue Eyes began to sing about doing things his way, Tony smiled, sighed, and slept.


End file.
